Public
by Akai-chan
Summary: An interesting rambling of Bella's thoughts concerning Edwards behavior lately. Kind of a continuation of The Price. This is a little more sarcastic, less dramatic and action driven. Hope you enjoy it.


I sighed for what seemed the seventeenth time that day.

Edward was growling again.

And this is not an unusual thing. He was always either playfully growling or grumbling or any other such noise that cheeky vampires make. He and Emmett were almost always snarling and growling at each other. Believe me, I'm used to it.

However, today and everyday for the last month, his growl is a constant thing. Fortunately or unfortunately, I seem to be the only one aware of the sound, when we're in public that is. I suppose it is a good thing that none of the poor folks he's growling at can here him. But it's not like I want to hear it constantly either.

Seriously, this possessive thing of his is getting on my nerves.

Every time another male even glances in my direction, he sets off his obsessive "MINE!" syndrome, and it doesn't end until we're home.

And... only after we've had sex again.

Don't get me wrong; it took me so long to get him to this point. I literally had to walk out on him to get him to reciprocate my deepest affections. And I haven't been disappointed since.

Really, I hate to admit this, and Alice teases me about this every chance she gets, but I love it when he's all riled like that. He's so much less gentle and worshiping, and much more... Edward.

Not to mention... he's a dirty talker. Who would have thought? I haven't told him that I really, really like that yet. Still kind of embarrassed, you know.

But I digress.

Even if the annoying growling, grabbing, and smothering ends in exceptionally awesome sex for hours on end, it's still annoying.

Perfect example...

Today Edward and I were at the mall.

I know, I know, extremely out of character for the two of us as I would rather all malls be nuclear test sites; much more useful that way.

However, the biggest Borders I have ever seen--I didn't actually see it, but Alice did-- just opened up there so naturally I had to go.

Anyhow, we got there early because I prefer to do without crowds. When we walked in, I figured we would separate immediately, as I prefer not to shop for books with Edward; he influences my choices way too much.

I was in for a surprise this time because he stuck to my side like velcro, moving when I moved, even breathing when I breathed. And yes, I know this sounds ridiculous but I embellish not.

So I ask him, "Hey Edward, shouldn't you be looking for books for yourself?" It was meant to be a hint to give me some space so that I could make my purchases in peace. One because, as I said, he influences my choices. Two, he always insists on paying.

"Oh, no, nothing for me today. I would much rather be near you," he said, giving me that lop-sided smile that turns my bones to goo. I couldn't deny him anything at that point so I didn't put up a fight as he followed me around.

Besides, I figured there likely weren't any guys in the bookstore at this time of morning for him to kill... and possibly eat.

Of course, I obviously attract trouble from miles and miles around, so my wishes were in vain.

Not five minutes had I buried my nose in what looked like a very promising Garth Nix novel, the growling starts.

Again, I must make it clear that no one else can hear the growling but myself when we're among other humans.

I'm not sure if it's because he's doing it on purpose or if I'm just that intuitive when it comes to Edward, but it is what it is.

It is important to note this because if the idiot had heard the growling, he would NOT have been approaching me with a swagger in his step and a grin on his face.

I don't even know how he didn't see the extremely tall, gorgeous Adonis standing next to me, close to baring his teeth at the guy.

Either way, he did see him when Edward was suddenly in front of me, blocking me from my pursuer's path. I can't imagine Edward's expression was anything but feral, and something in the guy's thoughts must have really set him off because he was actually trembling just a tiny bit, trying to clamp down and control himself.

But for some reason, this guy had even less self-preservation instincts than I have because he actually side-stepped my personal blockade to talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Anthony. Is there anything I can help you find?"

I frowned in confusion at his question until I briefly gave him the once-over and saw his name-tag. Right then, he worked there.

And of course, I immediately blushed. Not out of embarrassment, mind you. Well, only a little bit maybe.

It does bother me somewhat for complete strangers to just come up and talk to me, and also, the guy was actually kind of attractive in that way that only some red-heads can boast. But it wasn't really that.

I was extremely nervous that Edward was going to do something stupid... like snap this guy in half.

Seriously, he was that upset.

I know it doesn't sound like him, and normally he's never so jealous and possessive. He's usually amused when guys hit on me in public.

Where has my sweet, loving, gentle, conservative, easily amused Edward gone?

It's the sex, I'm telling you.

Since that first night when we finally made love a month ago, he's nearly gotten in about five physical confrontations, two of which were with his brothers.

He's been like some kind of possessive wild man!

And as I briefly mentioned before, it doesn't stop until we've had a chance to have sex again.

In the space of a month, we've done it in his car in every parking lot imaginable, some times in broad day light; I never knew he could be this insatiable.

It's like I'm some kind of medication or drug or something.

And if any other male even thinks of coming into my general vicinity, I have to intervene before he makes a scene and snaps some poor guy's neck. Unfortunately, this happens more often than not–my guess is because my luck's just that bad... or good depending on how you think about it.

Who'd have thunk... Edward the prude-tastic vampire now needs sex from me just to calm his flagrant moods.

Just the thought of it was getting me a little excited even as I was nervous that Edward would inhale Anthony pretty soon.

The blush was coming back, somewhat embarrassed as I slipped my hands under Edward's shirt and started to rub his stomach; the growl was slowly calming to a purr.

"Um, no thanks Anthony... I think we're actually leaving now," I gave him a pointed look, and thankfully he took the hint and left. I think it had less to do with my not-so-intimidating gaze, and more to do with the fact that I had my hands up Edward's shirt.

Speak of the devil, he was starting to calm down, taking deep breaths of my scent and exhaling.

I stopped my ministrations and looked up at him. "Melt-down much?"


End file.
